Somebody to Die For
by Spencer Salvawhore
Summary: They were memories that lay closer to his heart than anything else. The way her lips turned upwards in a smile, the way she smelled, the way she loved him. Her. He had locked away them away to prevent him from breaking, but if there was one other person who could coax anything out of him, it was his son. So he shares the story with him, the story of how he fell in love. /AU.
1. Chapter 1

_I could drag you from the ocean,__  
__I could pull you from the fire__  
__And when you're standing in the shadows__  
__I could open up the sky__  
__**And I could give you my devotion**__**  
**__**Until the end of time**__  
__And you will never be forgotten__  
__With me by your side_

**Somebody to Die For**

**PROLOGUE**

'Aunt Aria makes the best strawberry cream cakes. Poor Lily, she is too young to really enjoy it. Daddy, you missed out on the coolest birthday party ever! Yes, it was quite girly with all the pink flying around, but the food was sooooo yummy_licious_!'

He let out a little laugh. Almost everyone in Rosewood had been invited to Lillian Fitz' first birthday party, the proud parents being extremely excited to show off their little bundle of joy. Toby himself had intended to go, considering the mother, Aria Fitz was his wife's best friend and wouldn't take no for an answer. Unfortunately, an urgent assignment required for him to rush to Philadelphia, giving him hardly enough time to barely drop off his seven year old son at the Fitz residence in before rushing off to said location. He knew that Aria would give him a hearing when she saw him next, whenever that would be.

'Uncle Ezra told us the story of how he and Aunt Aria fell in love,' little Scott Cavanaugh said. 'He said he loved her right away. Did you love mommy right away, daddy?'

'No,' he replied, sighing deeply. His mind drifted to the memories he hadn't really thought of off-late, but would always be fresh and clear in his mind. His lips twisted into a smile upon remembering all those fond images, and on seeing his seven year old son's perplexed expression, Toby Cavanaugh continued, 'She sort of just snuck up on me.'

'What does that mean?' Scott asked enthusiastically.

'Well, it means that I didn't expect to love her, and I am pretty sure neither did she,' Toby answered. He paused to take a bite of the grilled cheese sandwich he had hastily prepared after returning home. Chewing slowly, he took a look at his son, who had his eyes fastened on him, his dinner apparently forgotten. 'It is a really long story.'

'I bet its a good one,' Scott said.

'The best.'

'Will you tell it to me?' Scott asked eagerly. 'You know how much I love stories, dada, especially the good ones! And you just said this is the _best_ one ever!'

After taking the last bite of his sandwich, Toby leaned back. He was unsure whether he wanted to revisit and unlock the memories he had pushed away with such difficulty. They were, without a doubt the best days of his life, but thinking about them, verbally talking about them would feel like rubbing salt in the wound of his heart. The dull ache in his chest was a constant reminder of how good he had it once upon a time, but giving conscious thought to them? That would be torture. His heart and life had never been same ever since it happened, and he knew that it would never fully go back to what it was without her. What actually hurt about revisiting the memory lane was the fact that after going through the worst and toughest hardships thrown their way, they were thrown apart like this. Unfair didn't even begin to describe it.

'I don't know Scotty,' Toby said slowly. 'I mean, it is a _really_ long story. I bet you'd get bored half way through.'

Scott narrowed his eyes at his father at the ridiculous assumption. 'Daddy! I am the only student in my class to have read an entire book. I _love_ stories. More than I love watching baseball with you, and that says a lot!'

Of course it did. Scott had taken after his mother in every sense, from his progidal intelligence, to his ability to make Toby ultimately give in to his demands. In that moment, with his face scrunched up like that, he looked so much like his mother that Toby felt his insides melt.

'Okay,' he said finally. 'But only on one condition. You're going to finish all your sandwiches. If you do that, I'll start telling you the story at bedtime. It'll take me a few days to get through it – a few weeks maybe – mind you.'

'I want to hear it daddy, so I am going to finish these sandwiches,' Scott said, picking up one and taking a large bite out of it.

'Alright,' Toby said. 'You continue eating while I make your bed for you.'

Once he had washed and dried his plate, Toby went up the stairs, to Scott's room. With his mind on the story he was soon going to tell his son, Toby began geting his bed ready. Despite the fact that his son was a fiercely independent boy who loved doing things on his own, Toby felt a sense of responsibility to provide him with the feeling of having his mother at home. Once he had puffed up all the pillows and pulled down the blankets just enough space for his son to clamber under it, he sat at the edge of the cot. It was red in colour and was shaped like car. Two months before Scott's fifth birthday, Toby had begun desiging and building it, and it was still according to him, one of the best things he had ever made. Posters of characters from various movies were pasted all over the room, owing to the fact that his little son had seen more films in his short life than Toby had seen in his.

On hearing soft, yet rushed footsteps, Toby looked up just in time to see Scott enter the room with a happy smile plastered across his face. The delight and excitement on his face made Toby's heart glad. Before getting under the blanket, Scott jumped onto him, giving him the warmest hug, filled with love that overwhelmed. Toby snaked an arm around him, pulling him close. He patted him gently, and with a sudden jolt, realized that he still had something to look forward to. Even though half the time he felt like all was lost, the thought of being able to see his son grow up before his eyes gave him a rare sense of happiness, one that he hadn't thought he would ever feel again.

Scott untangled himself from his father and slid under the blankets, pulling it up to his chin. Toby chuckled at the cute sight, and propped up a pillow against the head of the bead and leaned into it, stretching his legs out.

'I am warning you again buddy,' he said. 'It's a long story.'

'Daddy _please_. I want to listen to the story!'

'Okay okay.' Toby raised his hand in defeat.

Apprehension and dread filled him. Once the words started flowing from his mouth, he knew there was no going back. Thinking about the fond memories that shaped his entire life was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done – and he had done a lot of those in his life, especially when it came to his wife. It was not that they were painful memories...though some of them definitely were, but the fact that they were the constant reminder of everything he loved so much, of the woman he loved with reckless abandon.

'So,' Toby said, taking a deep breath. 'It all started on a fateful day, eighteen years ago.'

**A/N: This is going to follow an AU story for Spoby with similar dynamics and a few scenarios from the show, but largely AU. Though the story is basically a narration from Toby to Scott, I will be writing certain parts in Spencer's POV as well. :) Don't question me on the logistics of that. :P See HIMYM for example. :) Anyway PLEASE do read and review. I promise you it's not what it seems.**

**Nidz.**


	2. Hope

**A/N: Thank you guys so fucking much for all the love. EIGHTEEN FREAKING REVIEWS. Wow. That is just wonderful and I am so overwhelmed and touched. I sincerely hope you like this chapter. Its extra long: 4000 words. Please do leave your reviews once again. :) And to those guest anons I couldn't reply to: You'll know more about present day Spencer towards the end of the story only. :) Until then, I request you to enjoy this story! :D I love you all. :)**

* * *

_"Sometimes people come into your life & you know right away that they were meant to be there, to serve some sort of purpose, teach you a lesson, or help you figure out who you are & or who you want to become You never know who these people may be (possibly your roommate, neighbor, professor, long lost friend, lover, or even a complete stranger), but when you lock eyes with them, you know at the very moment that they will affect your life in some profound way."_

**Chapter 1: Hope**

_18 years ago; Rosewood, PA._

First day of _senior year_.

He couldn't believe how quickly his school days had gone by. It felt like only yesterday he had walked through the doors of the elementary school, jumping up and down with excitement whilst holding onto his mother's hand. Back then he was just a little boy with a myriad dreams, looking forward to making new friends and having a merry time.

How wrong he had been. Over the years, school had become synonymous to nightmare. He always felt like people just looked _through_ him, and even if they did notice him, it was to poke fun at him and bully him. He still couldn't decide which one was worse. But it was almost over now. Only nine and a half months, and he was done with this place for good. Besides, senior year was supposed to be the most hectic one, with the pressure of having to decide where to go and what to do with your life for the next four years. Most people cracked during pressure, but not Toby. He had been through enough to know that a little pressure to choose a good college and course wasn't going to crack him. His plan was simple. Get good grades, stay out of the limelight, continue as he always did and get into a good architecture course.

Toby loved designing and making things. In his spare time he would head down to his father's tool shed and make small things whenever the creativity bug bit him. Sitting there amidst the smell of sawdust and other similar items calmed his nerves, and this explained why he had rushed there first thing in the morning. He also loved to make small things for his daily use. On his eighteenth birthday, he had made himself a wooden clock by dismantling the parts of one of the existing ones in his house and studying it. Truth be told, that was the only gift he had received that day.

As he neared _Rosewood High_, he slowed down, taking his time to get to the campus. Loud sounds of cheers greeted his ears, and from the corner of his eyes he could boys and girls hugging, slapping backs and talking loudly. Just the usual scene, nothing new. On entering the campus, he quickened his pace, eager to get to his first class without being teased or taunted. He pulled out his schedule from his pocket and glanced through it.

_AP English Language_.

Having taken the college level literature class the previous year, his counsellor had suggested that he take up the grammar equivalent for his final year in order to have an even more impressive profile while applying for college. Noting the classroom number, he pulled his school bag around both shoulders and made his way there. He was still looking at the paper when somebody who was walking in the opposite direction bumped into him, hard. The paper flew out of his hand, and he looked up to see a towering figure in front of him, glaring down at him.

'Watch where you are going, asshole!'

Toby winced. Considering that he was used to receiving such treatment from everyone, he really shouldn't have felt hurt, but he felt his heart drop a little. What a brilliant start it was. He muttered an awkward apology and bent down to pick his schedule, but a large hand got there first.

'_You_ are in AP English Language?' the boy asked incredulously. 'If they let in complete morons like you too, I am completely ashamed to be a part of such a class. Let me see. You are also learning French II. No AP level for that? A different a little too tough for you townie?'

'Give it back to me,' Toby said calmly. It wasn't that he couldn't take on this boy in front of him. After all the long hours at the shed and helping out at the local garage, he was impressively strong, but violence wasn't his forte. His mother used to tell him: _when you can solve it by calm words, never resort to using your limbs_.

'What did you say?' the boy asked, losing his smirk. Apparently, no one had had the guts to speak back to him before.

'I said, give it to me. That is mine. It belongs to me, so please give it back,' Toby said, inching forward. He wasn't going to actually cause a scene. But there was something eerily unnerving about this guy, and it was making him lose his cool a lot faster than he usually would.

'Don't you ever talk back to me again,' the boy said with a glare. He too inched forward. A crowd had gathered around the two of them, and from the looks on the faces of a few, Toby could deduce that they were his friends. If the two of them got into a fight, there was no way Toby was going to walk away on top. Nervousness filled him, and he took a small step back.

'Afraid of a little fight now, are we?' the boy asked, his glare curling up into an arrogant smirk.

'Campbell? Cavanaugh? What is going on here?'

Both the boy and Toby turned around, the former with an expression that read he was afraid of getting into trouble with the authorities, and the latter with relief. His nervousness ebbed away when he saw that the source of the voice was Ezra Fitz, his English teacher from the previous year. He had been one of the most supportive teachers he had ever had.

'Nothing Mr. Fitz,' the boy said. 'I was just checking out Cavanaugh's schedule here, wasn't I, Cavanaugh?'

Toby nodded at his former English teacher. 'Just a friendly conversation, nothing more.'

'Looked a lot more intense,' Mr. Fitz noted. 'I suggest you both get to class now, the bell's going to go any moment. And Cavanaugh, I'm impressed that you decided to take the AP Language class. You did really well in my class last year, and I'm sure your new teacher would be delighted to have you.'

Toby smiled awkwardly. It was very rare that anybody paid him compliments or spoke highly of him. To say he wasn't used to it was an understatemement. He nodded at Mr. Fitz, took his schedule from the Campbell boy and made his way to class. Of course, he didn't fail to notice that Mr. Fitz didn't pay any compliment to the Campbell boy, who watched after him with such fury, that if he didn't know better, Toby would have expected fire to rush out of his nostrils.

XXX

The classroom was not that big, and after a quick glance around, Toby came to the conclusion that it could seat upto twenty five children, tops. He took a seat right at the front, next to the door, in order to avoid confrontation and leave for the next class as soon as the bell rung. Not surprisingly, he was one of the first kids in class. Sitting down, he slid his bag off his shoulder and pulled the zip open. Peering through it, he extended his hand inside and pulled out a copy of his favourite book, _Catcher in the Rye_ and began reading it. The book had been his favourite since he learnt how to read.

'I am taking up five AP classes this year. I would have taken six, considering this is my senior year, but Coach Ramirez named me captain of Varsity Lacrosse, so I couldn't give up on that.'

Even without looking up from his book, Toby knew who the voice belonged to. Being the smartest and most prolific student in school, Spencer Hastings turned heads as easily as she could recite Macbeth byheart. Dressed in a red plaid shirt that looked great on her slim figure, she was walking upto the window seats, chatting animatedly to her friend. Toby could see that her friend – Aria Montgomery – had said something funny to her by the way Spencer let out a loud laugh that sounded like the ringing of tiny little bells. Her laugh made her whole face glow, but he noticed that they didn't reach her eyes. There was a strange kind of hollowness in them he couldn't quite fathom. He scolded himself for that thought. There was no reason to assume that just because he wasn't genuinely happy, nobody else was either. But something told him that it wasn't just him assuming the worst, because despite his faults, if there was one thing he was good at, it was reading people. And despite the seemingly happy face of Spencer Hastings, he could just say that there was more to her story than met the eye.

Not that it concerned him in any way. Spencer and Aria used to be a part of Alison DiLaurentis' clique, and they had never bothered with the matters of ordinary people like him. From what he had observed, all of them weren't really a group anymore, since Alison had found a new group of people with whom she ruled the world. Emily Fields and Hanna Marin had more or less faded into the background after the group split up, but Spencer had remained well known and popular owing to her stellar academic record and involvement in almost every possible school activity. Toby also felt that there was constant cold war between Spencer and Alison, because the two were always at loggerheads with each other regarding almost every single matter. But Spencer had one arena to herself, one which Alison couldn't even come close to besting her in – academics. And Toby was sure that Spencer used this to her advantage.

It shocked him, just how much he had observed about people who had never even spoken a single word to him. But that's what happens when you had no friends and faded into the crowd- you notice the most minute details of people's lives, some that even they might ignore.

Suddenly, the bell went off shrilly, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked around. The classroom was almost full now, and everyone seemed to be in deep conversation with their friends. His only friend, Caleb Rivers would be studying in a different school for the semester, and he realized that he would be completely and truly alone for the entirety of the semester. To his immense displeasure, he saw that the Campbell boy was in the class as well, as he saw him engaging in a conversation with Spencer. To Toby, he looked quite uninterested in whatever she was telling him, and he felt a twinge of pity for the smart brunette. Before he could turn away, the Campbell boy looked past her and met his eyes. He shot him a threatening glare, as if to say _This is not over until I say it is_.

Toby looked away quickly, not wanting to incite him further. He didn't understand what he had done to make this boy hate him so much. People bumped into each other all the time, it wasn't a criminal offense. All he wanted was to continue surviving and be left alone. He didn't want any fights or controversies, yet one had found him for no apparent reason.

'Good morning everybody, over here!' Toby looked up and saw that the teacher had arrived. She was dressed up in a light blue dress, and from what he could deduce, she seemed to be in her late thirties. Her smile was warm, and there was a glint of kindness in her brown eyes that reminded him of his own mother. 'I am Carlotta Jensen, and I am going to be taking AP English Language for all of you. First of all, let me tell you that I am very impressed with all your summer submissions, and I am looking forward to reading your final submission which I hope you've all brough today.'

'All of you here are seniors, I had specifically looked into that, because you will all be doing some different kinds of assignments for my class,' Ms. Jensen went on. 'I want this class to be more about discovering yourself, than learning how to write the perfect essay. You will learn how to understand and accept who you are on a deeper level, and how to be more in tune with yourselves. You will explore different shades of yourselves, and the ultimate goal of my class is to help all of you get into college as emotionally healthy, happy students.'

Toby's eyes perked up in interest. Never before had he seen a teacher so interested in the emotional well being of her students. Granted most of them lend their hands to help, but such a personal interest? No. He was quite intrigued by the whole thing and wondered what new things he would learn about himself. He already knew who he was: carpenter, student, loner, outsider. Was there really more to him than that? Only time would tell.

'I have already paired you all up into groups of two. This assignment would be done in four major phases, the first two which will be evaluated for the first semester, and the last two for the final semester. I have taken careful consideration into forming these groups, based on studying your summer assignments and after speaking to your previous English teachers. Some of you with a GPA of above 3.8 have also signed up for tutoring others for extra credit, and I have taken that into account while forming these teams, so that you do not find it difficult to juggle between the two among other things.'

Toby felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. The only person who he enjoyed working with was Caleb, and he was now away for the semester. Whoever he now got paired with would probably be someone who hated him, making everything about the year altogether horrible. What if he got paired up with that Campbell kid? He couldn't imagine having to work with him for an entire year. All those jibes and taunts...they would be plain torturous.

'The first assignment starts off with coming up with ideas,' she continued after a pregnant pause. 'Each of you will come up with a synopsis to an idea you have in mind. The next day, you will exchange your idea with your partner, who will further develop your story, while you develop his or hers. Everyday you will keep switching, until you have a full length plot for both stories. You are not supposed to discuss your plans with your partner, they are just supposed to interpret it and build upon it. At the end of two weeks, you will sit together and make on singular plot from both ideas. After you are done with that, I will initiate the class on what the second phase of the project would be.'

The class fell silent. Such a project had never been created by any of the teachers before. Most of them just asked them to read and review classics or work on complex models. Nervous butterflies danced around enthusiastically in Toby's stomach. Not only was having to work with someone who possibly hated him a daunting thought, but the chance that they might mock his ideas made him feel extremely nauseous.

'I'm going to call out your names in pairs, come over here, introduce yourselves and take a seat together so that you can get to know each other for the rest of the class.'

Everyone looked up in nervous trepidation, Toby more than the others.

'Toby Cavanaugh and -'

Oh no. Did it have to be him first? He braced himself for the next name that Ms. Jensen was going to call out.

'- Spencer Hastings.'

Almost as if on reflex, Toby turned to the right his eyes locked with hers. Judging from the expression on her face, she wasn't particularly excited about the arrangement either. The pure look of displeasure on her face hurt him, even though he fully expected it. Not wanting to maintain eye contact with her after that, he slid out of his seat and walked up to their teacher.

'Ms. Jensen, I had spoken with you earlier,' Spencer began. 'Andrew and I really want to work together. It is our senior year and we-'

'Precisely why I put all of you with people you haven't worked with before, at least to the best of my knowledge,' Ms. Jensen said. 'Besides, I also work for the tutoring portal, and you have been assigned to tutor Mr. Cavanaugh in French and Mathematics. Like I mentioned before, these arrangements have been made carefully in order to avoid inconvenience for you students.'

'I can handle tutoring him _and_ working with Andrew,' Spencer argued. 'What I don't understand is what does being in senior have to do with anything?'

'So you can get to know the peers you haven't noticed in the past three years.' It was the first time Toby had spoken since their names had been called, and what he said surprised him too.

Ms. Jensen nodded in agreement. 'Precisely. I know you are a capable student and can handle all kinds of different assignments, but just trust me on this. You are going to thank me for this one day.'

'But-'

'Trust me, Ms. Hastings,' Ms. Jensen said, cutting her off. 'You two may take a seat and get acquainted.'

It was so obvious that she too, like many others hated him. Maybe it was better that people saw through him. That way, they had no reason to scrunch their noses in disgust whenever they saw him, for whatever godforsaken reason. Without waiting for her, he turned around and made his way back to his place. All he wanted was to finish senior year without anything crazy happening, and he here was, just one day in, being paired up for a year long project with someone who despised him.

It was the smell of her peach flavoured shampoo that alerted him of her presence next to him. Immediately wary, he straightened himself and subconsciously moved closer to the wall.

'Relax, I am not going to bite you.'

He caught her looking sideways at him, so he turned around to face her. 'Look, I know you hate me and don't want to work with me – it's written all over your face, so I am sorry that you are stuck working with me. If I could do something about it, I would.'

'I don't hate you,' Spencer said incredulously. 'What makes you think that? I barely know you.'

'I saw the look on your face when Ms. Jensen called out our names together.' He paused. 'You looked...you looked disgusted.'

'That had nothing to do with you!' Spencer snapped. 'I had other reasons for being pissed. I was under the impression I was working with my boyfriend, so I was naturally quite upset. I wasn't disgusted by you...I _am not_ disgusted by you!'

'Oh.' Relief surged through his body. So he didn't have to spend the rest of the year working with someone who loathed him. Maybe they would even become friends over the course of the year. _Fat chance_, a voice whispered in his head. Straight across him, behind Spencer, was the same person she called her 'boyfriend'. '_He_ is your boyfriend?'

'Hey! He is not all that bad. You don't know him like I do.'

'I don't want to either. Gross.'

Spencer's lips almost twitched upwards in a smile, but she stopped herself. She met his eyes, and studied him with the strangest expression on her face. She seemed to be deep in thought. Then, she slid her bag off her shoulder and started peering through its contents. 'Found it!' She looked up excitedly, with a book in her hand. 'This will help you with your French!'

'_L'attrape-couers._' Toby hoped he had read it right. 'The Heart Catcher?'

'It's _The Catcher in the Rye_, there's no literal translation,' Spencer said with a small smile. 'It helps to read something you've already read in English.'

'How do you know I've read it?' Toby asked, surprised. Considering the fact that this was the first conversation they ever had, he couldn't fathom how she knew this.

'I have seen you reading it around school.' Spencer looked away. 'You were reading it this morning too, before class.'

He looked at her curiously. They had passed each other in the school hallways and otherwise multiple times through the years, but he had never thought that she had noticed him reading the book, let alone remembered it! She turned around and looked at him with big brown eyes that he could tell held many stories. The book was still in her hand and she looked down, flipping through the pages.

'I took AP French last year because I wanted to pursue language studies. Ever since then I've been reading a lot of books in French, including this one. It is one of my favourites, to be quite honest. I can't count how many times I've read it and I've taken AP Calculus _and_ AP Trig. But that doesn't matter now, I'm leaning towards interior designing now.'

'You look like the kind of person who has everything figured out,' Toby observed.

Spencer rolled her eyes. 'Well everytime I think I've figured out something, I get the rug pulled out from under me and end up on my ass.'

'_Ce'st dommage_.'

She smiled at the French. _'Ce'st la guerre.'_

Both of them started laughing, the thick ice between them clearly broken. Sudden warmth filled him, and he felt weirdly happy. He hadn't laughed so honestly ever since his mother had died. Spencer was laughing too, and once again, the sound of her laughter reminded him of tiny little bells ringing together. After a while, they calmed down, and her expression turned somber.

'I am sorry, if I made you feel like I hated you or was disgusted by you.' She looked genuinely apologetic. 'No one deserves to feel that way. And you seem like a nice guy, I don't think there is a legitimate reason to actually hate you, you know?'

Toby nodded in response. 'Thank you. And its okay. I misread you, and I am sorry about that.'

'You're forgiven.'

Silence filled them. It wasn't the awkward kind, where one felt the need to make conversation out of desperation, but one that felt like the comfort of a soft blanket. Toby picked the book from her hand and skimmed through it, trying to read it. Spencer watched him with interest, feeling some kind of solace in the company of the boy she had only seen from far.

The shrill ring of the bell broke their peaceful silence. Spencer tore out a piece of paper, scribbled her number onto it and gave it to Toby. 'Call me if you need anything. I better leave, I have practice next period. I look forward to reading your plot synopsis tomorrow.'

The plot synopsis, right. He had totally forgotten about that. He gave her one of his rare smiles as she slid out of her seat and made her way out of the class.

'Hey Spencer!' Spencer, who was at the door, turned around. 'I am glad we're paired together.'

'Me too.' Spencer smiled, and this time, Toby noticed, it reached her eyes. She turned around and walked out of the class, Aria Montgomery at her heels.

Toby put her book in his bag, closed the zip, ready to head to his next class. Maybe senior year wasn't going to be that bad after all. A loud thud on his desk made him look up, and he saw himself face to face with Andrew Campbell.

'She's _mine._' He pointed in the direction in which Spencer and Aria had gone. 'Stay away from her. This is just a professional arrangement between you two. Don't you _dare_ get chummy with her. If you do, I swear to God, you'll rue the day you were born!'

Without giving Toby a chance to answer, he stormed out of class. Toby felt like tearing his hair apart in frustration. But despite the sinking feeling in his stomach, he felt something he hadn't felt in years.

_Hope_.


	3. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**A/N: This chapter is from Spencer's POV and has a LOT of classic Spencer Hastings angst. I love this character so much, she's my fave and I think I took that liberty and put her through a lot of pain. :/ I think I want to drag them through the mud, strip them down to their lowest in order for them to form an emotional bond as intense as I want them to. Yeah, loads of Spoby in this too. :)**

* * *

_'Eventually soulmates meet for they have the same hiding place.'_

**Chapter 2: A Series of Unfortunate Events**

To most people, mornings symbolized freshness, awakenings...new beginnings. They meant the ending of something, and the starting of something new, usually something symbolic of hope and faith. Spencer Hastings, on the other hand, considered mornings something she had to put up with to get through the rest of the day, a necessary evil of sorts. She always looked forward to going to class and learning new skills and proving herself, but the period before that – the stretch of time between the moment she opened her eyes and the moment she got off the car and head off to her classes was nothing short of torture. Despite all their dysfunctionality, the Hastings family always had breakfast together. Now if they sat together and shared stories and had a merry time bonding, it was one thing, but hell no. The only discussions that actually took place were about work and achievements. While it was completely normal for the sisters, Spencer and Melissa to constantly try and one up the other, it was quite unusual how their parents Peter and Veronica too were always competing with each other.

For the past few weeks, Spencer had been sandwiched between her parents who mocked each other and tried to one up each other every single moment. She hated it, but preferred it to the alternative where they chastised her for getting 99 in a test instead of a 100, or worse, dragged her into one of their own arguments. Yet, all this was much better than the time Melissa came over. Spencer couldn't remember the last time her older sister had looked at her with pride or congratulated her on some accomplishment of hers. All she got were jibes and mockery. So much for sisterly love. Spencer, who had learnt long ago to deal with her family's behaviour in a diplomatic and politically correct manner, almost always lost control when Melissa taunted her. There were moments when she really felt like tearing her hair apart in frustration and crying about the unfairness of it all, but she knew there was no point. So, she just kept going.

It had been a while since Melissa had come home, and Spencer wasn't looking forward to it at all. Her sister and she had always been at loggerheads with each other, but ever since _the incident_ four months ago, Melissa spat more venom on her than usual. _It isn't fair_, she wanted to scream out, _it's not my fault_. But no one would believe her. She was the scapegoat of the Hastings family. If anything went wrong, she was the first person to be blamed. Ooh, there's an earthquake happening in Haiti, it must be Spencer's fault!

She had woken up and gotten ready for school earlier than usual, hoping that if she managed to eat before the rest of the family got down, she could avoid any kind of awkward conversation. But as she had maintained since she was 7 seven years old, hope bred eternal misery. Right in front of her, as she practically tiptoed into the dining hall-kitchen was her entire family, all of them seemingly in a good mood. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, maybe...maybe they would just welcome her to their midst, and they would all be an _actual family_ for a change. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the dining table.

'Oh great. And here I was thinking I could have a pleasant morning with mom and dad.'

Pure hatred was visible on her sister's face. If a look could kill, Spencer was sure she would be dead by now. A sudden pang of pain hit her chest. Melissa and her weren't the closest of siblings, but she always hoped that they would grow into it and become closer with age. She also hoped that her sister would forgive her for what had happened, even though it hadn't been entirely her fault. She thought that the fact that they were sisters, that they were family would ultimately win over all. But you needed two hands to make a sound, and no matter how much Spencer tried, Melissa never clapped back, and she was just left hitting the air for eternity.

'I'll eat in my bedroom,' Spencer said, leaning over to pick a muffin and a slice of marmalade toast. 'I have to get to school early today, Aria needs some help with her calculus-'

'Spencer, you know the rules.' Veronica looked at her and then at the empty chair which was directly opposite from Melissa's chair.

'I am clearly not welcome here mom,' Spencer said.

'And you have no one but yourself to blame for that!' Melissa spat. 'If you knew how to keep your hormones in check, we wouldn't be doing this right now!'

'It is _not_ my fault,' Spencer protested. 'Wren made the move on me!'

'And you were just standing there with your tongue down his throat,' Melissa retorted, venom dripping from her words.

'Maybe you should ask him why he felt the need to-'

'Spencer!' her mother exclaimed firmly. 'That's enough. Pack the muffin and toast, you can have your breakfast to go.'

'No thank you, I just lost my appetite,' Spencer said, walking back to her room.

'Where does she get that attitude from? Instead of apologizing, she acts like it is _my_ fault that she kissed _my_ fiancé! With that balloon sized ego, I'd be surprised if she even gets into community college!'

Spencer turned around immediately. Morning had barely started, and yet she could feel the energy drain out of her. She badly wanted to give up and admit defeat, to just let Melissa win so that she could move on from this, but she knew it wouldn't be so. It simply wasn't in her nature. She could never give up.

'All I have been doing is apologizing. Ever since it happened – and it has been _four months_, Melissa – I have been apologizing to you everyday. I send you messages _everyday_, I even try calling you, but you never lift my call! Whenever you come here, I make it a point to tell you every moment about how sorry I am, because _I truly am_. I should never have let it happen, I should never have let him come into my room. I didn't know he would kiss me! One minute we were discussing Latin, and the other, he was kissing me. I pushed him away immediately. I have already told you this a million times, each time hoping you would finally believe me. You are my sister, Melissa. I would never do that to you.'

'All you have been doing is _that_,' Melissa said, cruelty lacing her tongue. 'Ruining my life. Ever since you were born, you have made it your life's ambition to mess up my life. That's what _you_ do. You destroy things, you snatch away people's happiness. We were just discussing about the days when it was just the three of us, about how happy we all were. Even mom and dad agreed, none of us have been entirely and wholly happy since you came into this world.'

Spencer felt like somebody had slapped her. Actually, no. She felt like somebody had shot a bullet through her heart, missed and stabbed her over and over again. She knew her parents preferred Melissa to her, but she had no idea that they felt as if she ruined things for them. Despite their treatment of her, she loved them, even Melissa, and it hurt her heart to know that they felt like she had drained away all the happiness in their lives. She had worked tirelessly to get their approval, to be a daughter they could be proud of, but it had all gone down the drain. _They hated her_. And what made matters worse was the fact that neither of them denied what Melissa had just said.

'Enough of small talk,' her father Peter said stiffly. 'Gather your stuff Spencer, I'll drop you off to school.'

'I'll find my own ride,' Spencer said, rushing to her room, tears pricking her eyes.

Shutting the door behind her, she collapsed on the bed. A fat, silent tear rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away furiously. She would not cry. She wasn't that weak. Her family hated her, didn't care for her, thought of her as a parasite, she didn't need to cry over them.

Taking out her phone, she fumbled around with it until she could unlock the password. The tears made her sight blurry, and she cursed herself. 'You are not going to cry. Man up, Spencer! Tears are for the weak, you are _not_ weak. No matter what they say. You are strong.'

When she felt as if she was in control of her emotions, she hastily dialled Aria's number. 'Hey Aria, its Spence here. Do you think you could pick me up on the way to school today? I could really use a ride.'

'Mmmm Spence, Ezra and I have decided to take the day off and just be by ourselves,' Aria said lazily. Her voice was husky and hoarse, as if she were still in bed.

'What? Today itself? But school has barely started!'

'We were on two different continents during the summer,' Aria said. 'We haven't actually spent any time together. It was torture seeing him in school all day yesterday, without being able to kiss him or tell him how much I missed him. Ugh. I am sorry Spence.'

'Oh,' Spencer said. 'It's alright. I'll find some other way, you guys have fun.'

'Is everything alright? You sound upset.'

'Nah its nothing,' Spencer said. 'Just an argument with my family. Nothing important. I am just annoyed.'

'Are you sure?' Aria asked. 'You sound pretty low.'

'I didn't sleep that well last night,' Spencer lied. She just couldn't bring herself to admit what had actually happened, even to her best friend. Aria, despite coming from a broken family, was deeply loved by both her parents. 'I told you Aria, it's nothing. Just sleepiness mixed with annoyance. I also didn't get my caffeine fix this morning. You know what that does to me.'

'You're probably right,' Aria agreed. 'Anyway, take care nonetheless. Hey wait! Why don't you ask Andrew for a ride?'

Andrew. The thought had surely crossed her mind, but they had had an argument the previous night, and she didn't feel like asking him for a favour. Actually, she never liked asking anyone for a favour. The only person she even remotely depended on was Aria. Last night, he had gotten mad over her being paired up with Toby Cavanaugh and had made a huge hue and cry about it. He had gone on to lecture her about she were never to talk to him in a non professional manner, and she had told him that it was none of his business who she was friendly with. Then he had told her that it _was_ his business, considering she was his girlfriend and all, and then she had told him to stop treating her like his property and had hung up on him.

'He already left for school,' Spencer lied once again. 'I'll just take the bus.'

'Are you sure?' Aria asked. 'I mean Ezra and I could always stay home on another day. I'll come.'

'Oh no, there's no need for that.' Spencer knew how hard it was her for her best friend and her teacher boyfriend to find time to spend with each other, and in no way did she want to ruin that. She was already ruining enough for everybody else in her life. Not Aria too. 'I'll just take the bus. It's not that hard.'

'Alright then,' Aria said. 'Take care and have good day.'

'You too,' Spencer said and hung up.

* * *

Coming from one of the most prominent families in town, Spencer had never had to take the bus to any place. That didn't mean that she was spoilt, though. In fact, she was the complete opposite of spoilt. Her parents and sister took a great deal of pride in their status and wealth, but not her. She had joined a million clubs, studied day in and day out, and did prestigious internships to get into college on her own merit. No way did she want to buy her way into college, and she knew her parents would resort to that if she didn't get into an Ivy League College.

After spending a few minutes surfing through the website of the Bust Depot, she came up with necessary information and walked to the bus stop. On boarding the bus, many people looked at her funny, and she glared at them. There was absolutely no need for them to look like Albert Einstein had dropped out of the sky just because she was traveling by bus. When the initial annoyance wore off, her mind drifted off to the initial stage of the English project.

She had never been a writer – not a creative one at least; her essays were always top notch. She had spent close to two hours coming up with an idea and fleshing it out. It was when she had almost given up when two hauntingly beautiful songs played back to back on her iPod and inspiration struck her. Words then flowed from her pen like running water, and she had been extremely satisfied with the result. She hoped it wasn't too personal or emotional though, as that wasn't something she liked. Her emotions were hers. Crying in front of others or letting herself be vulnerable in front of another was something she avoided like plague.

The bus came forward to a halt, and on glancing at the electronic board above her head, Spencer realized that she was at school. Gripping the doors of the vehicle, she stepped down, crossed the road and started walking to Rosewood High. Familiar faces greeted her eyes, and she smiled to herself. The school was more of a home to her than her own house. Her skin tingled at the thought of all the new things she was going to learn. She hoped her AP Calculus teacher would start class at least today, as the previous one had been spent on petty introductions. It was funny how these equations calmed her down, when they seemed to have the complete opposite effect on everyone else.

* * *

English class was almost full, and she saw that her seat next to the window had already been taken by someone else. Andrew was nowhere to be seen. The lack of communication from his side hardly bothered her, and she wondered wistfully whether every girlfriend felt so indifferent about her boyfriend's nonchalance.

Toby was sitting in his usual place next to the door. Expectedly, he was reading _The Catcher in the Rye_, and Spencer remembered all the times she had seen read it. She didn't even think he had read anything else in his life.

As if on feeling her presence, he looked up and met her eye. The relaxed stance he had while reading faded, but he still smiled warmly at her and took his bag from the companion seat, making place for her. Happiness grazed her heart at his gesture, and she sat down, a smile appearing on her lips for the first time that day.

'Are you okay?' he asked softly, his eyes scrunched up, concern painted all over his face.

'I am, why wouldn't I be?' Spencer asked, surprised. Not even her family could see through her veil of indifference when she wore it.

'You don't look okay,' he said frankly.

Spencer was taken aback. No one had ever said something like that straight to her face, especially not someone she had barely had one conversation with. Toby looked like he was about to say more, but she got there first. 'I just didn't sleep much last night. I was working on the project late into the night and didn't get my coffee this morning. No Caffeine Spencer is my worst nemesis. Sort of like Phineas and Ferb and Doofenshmirtz. God, I love that show! It is _so_ smart. Anyway, point is that I need some caffeine. Do you happen to have a can of Red Bull with you?'

'Why would I carry a can of Red Bull to school?'

'Why wouldn't you? It is absolutely necessary!'

'You know I don't actually believe that it is lack of sleep and caffeine, do you?' He was looking at her with an expression she wasn't all to familiar with. His light blue orbs displayed genuine and sincere concern, something she was hardly used to. She rarely gave people a reason to be concerned, and it was rather surprising seeing it come from Toby. It was rather unnerving how he saw through her.

'I guess I don't,' she admitted. 'But I am not going to talk about it either. I don't think about what bothers me, I hate being tied down like that. All I want to do is to _move on_. I like to just push it all away and move on. I know, I know it's not healthy behaviour, but that's just what I...do.'

'Spencer -'

'You barely know me, Toby, and if you know what's best for you, you wouldn't want to know more. So please, drop it.'

He didn't answer. He looked visibly upset when he turned away and picked up his book and continued reading it. Spencer felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Great, she had just hurt one of the few people to show any form of honest concern for her. But she knew that it was for his good only. Every single person who got close to her ended up having their lives ruined by her. That's what she did. She ruined everything.

* * *

As classes proceeded, Spencer felt herself calm down. The slow intake of knowledge into her system distracted her and kept her mind occupied. It was so easy for her to get lost in the world of differential equations and Russian History. If there was one thing her parents had done right by her, it was making her fall in love with knowledge and it's acquisition.

By lunch time, she had almost forgotten about the morning's events. She had AP Latin the next period, and she had already read up for the lesson and was very excited about the class. Even though she wasn't going to pursue language studies (her parents called it a disgrace to the Hastings name), she still felt excited when she learnt more of them.

The cafeteria was almost full – not surprisingly for she had stayed back in her third period class to discuss the homework problems with her teacher – and she quickly grabbed a tray and stood in line. She usually sat with Aria and Andrew at lunch, and since neither of them were in school today, she'd have to find another place. She saw that Emily was sitting with the swim team, and Hanna with Mona Vanderwaal and her friends, and since she knew none of them, she decided to sit alone. When it was her turn, the lunch lady served her a slice of pepperony pizza, an apple and a _Caprison_ orange juice.

Food in hand, she turned around to find a place to sit. Most of the seats were already taken, and she wasn't friendly enough with anyone to sit with them for the day. Sure, she knew most of them considering she was Student Council President, but she didn't know them _personally_. At last, when she had almost given up, she spotted Toby sitting at a lone table, book in one hand and pizza in the other. As if almost on reflex, he looked up and met her eyes. They were wary...guarded. She didn't blame him, of course. After how she had spoken to him class, it was no wonder how he looked at her. Nevertheless, she started walking towards his table and saw that his eyes lit up at the gesture.

'You don't mind if I sit here, do you?' she asked, standing across from him.

'No.' His eyes were beckoning, hopeful almost. He was sitting up straight, his body tense and rigid. When she placed her tray on the table and pulled out a chair, she felt his stance relax a bit.

'I hope you understand why I brushed you off this morning, I am fine, really-"

The loud ringing of her phone cut her off. She unzipped her handbag and pulled it out and checked the screen. _Lacey_. She usually disliked answering calls in school, but this was Lacey. Despite the fact that they hadn't communicated much in the recent past, she was still one of the few people Spencer liked from her family.

'Sorry, I have to take this.' She looked at him apologetically and pressed the 'answer' button. 'It has been so long Lacey, how are you?'

'I am great Spence!' She sounded chirpy and excited, and Spencer could imagine her old cousin sister practically jumping up and down. 'You are coming tonight, aren't you? I just wanted to make sure.'

'Coming tonight for what?' Spencer asked, scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion. She hadn't been aware of anything happening tonight, and it wasn't of her to forget.

'My _engagement party_! Don't tell me you forgot! How dare you? I had told Melissa to tell you to come when I couldn't get through to you a fortnight ago,' Lacey shrieked through the phone. 'I mean, I even called her _yesterday_, and she told me she'd tell you right away! How could you forget?'

Her engagement party? Melissa had made no mention of such a thing to her. Spencer desperately wanted to believe that her sister had just made a human mistake, but she knew better than to think like that. Melissa's memory was as good as hers. There was no she would 'forget' to keep her informed on Lacey's engagement party.

'Oh the party's tonight? I thought it was tomorrow night.' She could take up lying as a profession with the number of lies she had been telling off late. 'I am so sorry, I have been so out of the loop with school having reopened and all.'

'I can't believe _you_ forgot. You never forget anything.'

'I know, I know, and I am so sorry about it,' Spencer said, finding herself truly meaning it. She should have called Lacey up or kept in touch with her. She had been more of a sister to her than Melissa ever had. 'If I could do anything to make it up to you, just tell me...'

'I hate you, but I am ready to forgive you, if you come tonight. And yes, I don't care how many AP tests you have lined up for tomorrow. You are coming.'

Though the thought of not studying for her tests terrified her, she found herself agreeing enthusiastically and soon hung up.

She knew Melissa was mad at her – she practically hated the mere sight of her – but she didn't know that she would stoop so low as to not tell her about the engagement party. Even though it was an act against her better judgement, she unlocked her phone and keyed in her house number. There was no way Melissa would answer her cell phone, and she had to clear this out right now.

'Hastings Residence, may I know who I am speaking to?'

Luckily for Spencer, it was Melissa who had answered.

'Melissa, this is Spencer here. I need to talk to you about something.' There was no response from her sister's side, so Spencer took this as a cue to continue. 'Tonight...tonight is Lacey's engagement party.'

'I know.'

'Lacey had told you to invite me to the party.'

'I know.'

The complete indifference in her voice made Spencer's blood boil. 'How could you not tell me? It is _Lacey_, for heaven sake! You can't keep something like that from me. I have the right to know.'

'I didn't want people to come and ask me _"Why did you let the slut out?"_,' Melissa said coldly. 'I do not want to be held responsible for that. It is too much, if you ask me.'

Spencer felt her calmer state of mind crumble. She knew Melissa could be really mean if she wanted to, but she had never stepped this far off the line before. It was _too_ cruel, even for her. Every shred of hope she had for a reconciliation with her disappeared. Melissa utterly loathed her. She wouldn't care if she dropped dead right now. Perhaps she would even throw a party in joy.

'I am so sorry for what happened with Wren, Melissa, but it wasn't my fault. I don't know what to say to convince you of that.'

'If it were the first time this was happening, I would let it go. Yeah, I know about Ian. You know what they say- first time's a mistake, second time is too a mistake, but the third time? The third time it is a fucking habit. If you go to this party, you would just make a _habit_ of screwing around with your sisters' boyfriends. I can deal with it, but Lacey? She'd break completely.'

'I am not making a habit of anything!' Spencer exclaimed. 'Melissa, listen to yourself. Both the times they made the move on _me_. Please for the love of God, believe me and-'

'Whatever, Spencer. I am not going to be responsible for letting the slut loose. If you cared about Lacey – which I am sure you don't – you would steer clear of this party.'

With that, she hung up. Spencer stared at the phone in shock. She could feel the tears prickling her eyes. Her whole body was shaking, and her chest hurt. No, this wasn't happening. She wasn't going to let herself cry, especially not in front of the people. Her movements mimicking that of a zombie, she aimlessly walked towards Toby. She had to get out of here. There was no way she could just sit here and pretend like everything was okay. It was impossible at this point. Whatever little desire she had for food had flung itself off of a cliff.

'Spencer what's wrong?' Toby asked, before she even reached the table.

'I...I don't feel like eating. Will you please discard the food? I need to use the ladies room I think.'

Without waiting for a response, she walked past him and out through the cafeteria's rear exit. She rushed past the people eating in the courtyard, not looking at one. She blinked away the tears, refusing to cry. She _wanted_ to cry though. There was an increasing lump in her throat, and she felt weak and exposed. She didn't think she could live it through if she let it out in front of so many people. But the pain...it was too much. Hopelessness and dread rapidly surrounded her and she could feel her pace slowing down. Desperation filled her, this was not going to happen. No way was she going to -

Before she could go any further, a solid figure was in front of her, blocking her way. Looking up, her mocha eyes met his blue ones, and they held within them tenfold the concern that she had seen in the morning. Lines of worry had were splashed over his face, and he was murmuring something over and over again: _Spencer_. Her name.

'Why are you holding my tray? You should have discarded it...'

'Who was it on the line?' he asked, ignoring her question. They were standing in an empty hallway, one that she didn't remember passing in all the years she had been in the school.

'I can't...I can't...what if someone walks by? I am supposed to run for Student Council President again. I...I can't be seen like this. No one is going to vote for a wishy-washy who cries in front of the entire school.'

'You and I are the only ones here,' Toby said. His voice was warm and soothing.

'I don't care Toby! I just...no. Good Lord, I need to get out of here...'

'There is this place,' he said. 'I used to eat there after my mother died. I couldn't hold back my tears. Nobody ever came there, so I used to sit there for lunch. Whenever I felt like crying, I would.'

'Where is it?' she asked desperately. She hated the idea of crying in front of him, but if she didn't make a move soon, she was going to anyway.

'Just follow me.'

And she did. Tears blurred her eye sight, but she hurried along, right behind him. Pangs of pain were seizing her heavily, making her incapable of actually noticing where he was taking her. A sob escaped her mouth and she furiously wiped her tears away in alarm. _No. No. No._

'We're here.'

He was standing next to an open door. Taking her surroundings in, Spencer noticed that they were in the outside area, standing near all the technical classes. _Woodshop_. Toby went inside, and she followed him silently, shutting the door and locking it after her.

Saw dust was lying all over the place – the normal Spencer would freak out about how unkempt the room was, but right now, she simply didn't care. The lump in her throat was growing and her heart was beating wildly. To her left, she noticed a large table that seemed to hide the other side from the rest of the classroom. Desperately, she turned to Toby.

'Turn around, please. Don't look at me. I beg of you. Just...just stay here, okay?'

'Spencer-'

'No, _please_. Just turn around. I don't want anyone to see me like this.'

Even though he looked like he wanted to protest, he turned around obediently. Sure that he wasn't looking at her, she walked around the table and slid to the floor. Just as her body hit the floor, hot tears started falling from her eyes. Her whole body shook, and her heart beat violently against her chest. She pulled her knees close to her chest. All her inhibitions shed her body and wept. The thought that Toby was in the same room escaped her mind. All she could focus on was how much it all hurt.

Moving on, indifference, nonchalance. She wanted all of this. She wanted to just get up and walk away and pretend like her family's treatment of her didn't hurt her, like it was all a part and parcel of life, but it did hurt. Everything hurt so damn much. She tried so hard, _so fucking hard_ to make her family proud, to make herself matter to them, but it was never enough. It would never be enough. The realization had hit her a thousand times today, and it hurt worse each time. Leaning forward, she buried her head between her knees and sobbed. They were getting louder by the second, but somehow, she simply didn't care.

After what felt like an eternity, she felt her body and mind relax. The pain had gone away, and was replaced by a new feeling- relief. Days, months and years of being mistreated had finally caused for her to inevitably break down, and now that it was over, she felt herself feeling much more relaxed. Slowly wiping away her tears, she stood up and turned around.

He was sitting across from her, his food untouched. He got up on seeing her and she walked up to him, a small smile forming on her lips.

'Thank you,' she said softly. 'It means a lot that you actually stayed here...that you were there.'

'Anytime,' Toby said returning her smile.

'Can you do me one more favour? I know you might not understand it, but please do not tell anyone about what happened today. Promise me.'

'I promise,' he said sincerely.

'Thank you,' she said again. She hopped on top of a desk next to him.

They sat like that, settling into a comfortable silence again. It was nice being in Toby's company, Spencer decided. He didn't seem to expect anything of her, and didn't judge her either. It was very rare that she found herself feeling comfortable in anybody's company. She was a natural leader, it was easy for her to lead people and work efficiently among people, but that sense of comfort...solace, that was seldom felt by her. She watched him from the corner of her eye and saw him put a straw into one of the orange juice tetra packs. He turned towards her and handed it to her.

'This will help,' he said simply. 'Besides, you need some food in your system.'

Once again, it was very rare that somebody surprised her, that too pleasantly. She kind of hated surprises. They had a nasty habit of backfiring on her face. She took the juice and sipped on it, feeling warmth course through her. When she was done, she set it down beside her.

'I have a complicated relationship with my family. I try not to let it get to me...and I succeed almost all the time, but today it got too much.'

'Spencer, you don't owe me an explanation.'

'I want to tell you,' she said, surprised at the words that left her mouth. 'Four months ago, I did something that hurt my sister badly. To be honest, it wasn't even my fault entirely. I spent all this time trying to make it up to her, but she won't listen.'

There was patience in his eyes, and she could tell that he was actually _listening_ to her. That he _wanted_ to listen to her. There wasn't annoyance or irritation on his face. It didn't seem to matter to him that they weren't friends or that she had never acknowledged his existence before the previous day.

'My cousin Lacey had called me when we were at the cafeteria. She wanted to make sure that I was going to her engagement party tonight. Melissa was supposed to tell me about it, but she never did. When I confronted her, she called me a lot of...nasty things. It suddenly became all too much for me, and I couldn't take it anymore.'

Toby nodded, sipping onto his own juice. He looked like he wanted to reach out to her, to comfort her, but he didn't touch her. Spencer took the pizza from her tray and took a large bite. It had run cold, but it still tasted good to her.

'You know, if somebody wrote a book about my family, the chapter about me would be titled _A Series of Unfortunate Events_,' she said with a laugh.

Toby laughed too, but Spencer felt that the comment had made him sad in a way. 'Are you going to the engagement party?'

'I doubt it,' Spencer said. 'What if I end up screwing up things for her too? That's what Melissa told me. If I cared about Lacey, I wouldn't go. And I think she's right too-'

'She's absolutely wrong!' Toby exclaimed. 'Have you tried explaining things to your cousin? Maybe she would understand.'

'It is too much to understand,' Spencer said. 'I know my family Toby. None of them give second chances. That is one of the many Hastings Family mottos.'

'You never know,' Toby said sighing. 'People might surprise you.'

'I never know, but my records of being pleasantly surprised are quite low, so I think I might pass,' Spencer said, looking down. A low rumble rose from her stomach. 'Goodness, I am starving!'

And they sat there till the end of the lunch hour, eating and talking occasionally. Spencer really liked being around Toby. He didn't make her feel pressurized or uncomfortable. She didn't feel the need to make small talk either. They could just sit there all day long without saying a word, and things would be just fine.

* * *

The party was going on in full swing. People were all laughing and dancing, celebrating the merry occasion. Spencer had stepped away for a bit to feel the cool ocean breeze against her skin. A flimsy white knee length dress hugged her delicate frame, and her brown hair – which she had let loose for the occasion – was swaying in the wind. She looked intently at the contact card open on her card, wondering whether to make the call. After a lot of contemplating and taking a long sip of the red wine, she pressed the 'call button'.

He picked up on the fourth ring.

'Is everything okay?'

'Why do you think I'd call you only if something was wrong?'

'I just assumed...you know.'

She laughed. 'Everything _is_ okay, in fact. I came here way before the party started, and I told Lacey everything. Every single excruciating detail.'

'How did she take it?'

'Surprisingly well. You were right. People can surprise you. She believed me and told me she was glad that I opened up to her. You know when Melissa took a jibe at me, she defended me and told Melissa to stop being such a stuck up bitch.'

She heard him laugh from the other end. It was like music to her ears, soft, soothing music.

'Thank you for everything,' she said. 'I've never let myself be so vulnerable in front of someone else. Thank you for being so respectful and helpful.'

'You don't have to thank me, it was just decent human behaviour,' he said, his voice hoarse.

'Lets just say I am _not_ used to decent human behaviour then,' she said. 'Oh by the way. I read your synopsis. I love it. It sounded so personal, I felt like I was invading your privacy.'

'Whenever I am down, I write in my journal,' he said. 'I guess I just channelled all my inner demons onto that synopsis.'

'Well it worked out perfectly well,' she said. She waited, hoping he would say something about her story.

'I loved yours,' he said as if on cue. 'It is raw and hauntingly beautiful. I just finished expanding it. I hope it turns out well.'

'I am sure it will.' She heard somebody call her name from the distance. 'Listen, I am needed here. I will see you in school tomorrow?'

'Yeah sure. Take care.'

'Goodnight Toby,' she said.

'Wait, Spencer!'

'Yeah?'

'If you feel the walls closing in and you need someone to talk to, just know that I am here for you.'

She felt inexplicable happiness run through her heart. 'Thank you.'

'Goodnight Spencer.'

* * *

**SOOOOOO I hope you liked the chapter and the development. Damn it was 11 pages long and I hope it was good. I love how it turned out, I enjoy writing my baby girl. I will be switching between POVs, and perhaps might have both in the same chapter from now.**

**Review please. :)**

**Me.**


	4. Someone Like You

**A/N: I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE DELAY. Uni and GRE have been keeping me completely occupied, and I simply could not find time. I am SO grateful for all your reviews. 50 already. It means a lot to me, I hope you all know. This is a lighter chapter and not much of angst (well there still is), but I love the Spoby scene in it. It is more character oriented, and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

_"It was one of those times you feel a sense of loss, even though you didn't have something in the first place. I guess that's what disappointment is- a sense of loss for something you never had." _

**Chapter 3: Someone Like You**

The week had passed in a blur, with teachers piling on a lot of work to the seniors. It was a lazy Saturday morning for most, but not for Spencer. The first field hockey match of the season was scheduled for the late evening, and she had hours of practice to look forward to. The rich aroma of freshly baked muffins filled her nose, and she looked up to see Aria walk in to the dining room, a tray of chocolate muffins in her hand. It was a customary tradition for her to have breakfast at the Montgomery's every Saturday morning, and despite her overwhelmingly busy schedule, she wasn't one to stand on ceremony.

'I think I burnt the top layer a bit, but the rest should be fine,' Aria said apologetically, placing the tray on the table. 'I shouldn't try baking when mom is not around.'

'Where are your parents anyway?' Spencer scooped out a muffin and took a large bite. The top layer, tasted a little smoky, but the rest of it was delicious. 'Mmmm this is _really_ good, Aria.'

'They are visiting Aunt Molly and Uncle Cooper.' Aria scooped out her own muffin and placed it on her plate. 'You should have tried the red velvet cupcakes I made two days ago. I am proud to say that there was absolutely no fault with them. Ezra ate them _all_.'

'Now how am I to taste anything you make if you're going to ship it all off to your boyfriend?' Spencer remarked, licking her lips. The muffin was really good.

'I know you love your red velvets, but I was just heading out to his place and they had come out _so_ well,' Aria said, taking a sip from the glass of cold milk she had earlier kept on the table. 'I promise, I'll bake you an entire batch soon.'

'And Ezra gets none of those delicious bakes,' Spencer added. 'They are _all_ for me. Every single one of butter and cream filled delight.'

'I thought you were health conscious,' Aria said with a laugh.

'I am,' Spencer said. 'But your baked goods are a rare exception.'

'Ooh, I feel so honoured,' Aria said, taking another muffin.

'Oh you definitely should.'

The two friends burst out into laughter, as they often did when they spent time together. Time was known to change things, to mould and remould relationships as time went by, but despite the familiarity that had set in between the two friends, they always managed to have an exciting time together, forgetting about the world's worries, albeit temporarily.

Spencer was extremely glad to have Aria in her life. She had been her friend for almost her entire life, and she couldn't imagine it any other way. They always managed to set out time for each other to respect old traditions and also to make new ones. Aria was closer to her than her own sister, and she often found herself wishing that she was her sister instead of Melissa. How wonderful would that have been? Then there would at least be _one_ person in her immediate family who she knew loved her.

It had taken her a long time to trust Aria as much as she did, for it was extremely difficult for her to let people all the way in. People always found a way to let her down, and she was glad that Aria hadn't done so in any major way. Of course, they had their arguments, but nothing was really strong enough to tear the two friends apart.

'Earth to Spencer! Were you listening to anything I just told you?'

'What about Ezra?' Spencer was quite sure that her best friend was talking about her boyfriend. Her incessant ramblings about the man she was in love with annoyed Spencer occassionally, but for most of it, it didn't bother her. She might be the same if she ever fell in love, but she couldn't imagine herself with blushing cheeks and a lovestruck expression permanently stuck in her eyes.

'I was just telling you just how well he and I connect,' Aria sighed dreamily. 'We have so many things in common, and he knows what is going on with me in one glance, it's amazing. Sometimes I feel he knows me better than I know myself. How wonderful is that? My parents would be mad if they found out, but seeing the way we love each other, I am sure they will come around eventually.'

Spencer hoped they would. Aria and Ezra were the kind of couple who couldn't stay away from each other, and she herself knew how miserable her friend had been during the summer when her family had taken her on a vacation to Russia. Spencer wondered if she could ever feel that way about somebody, that constant dull ache in your heart reminding you just how much you love somebody and the want to be with them all the time. A sudden pang hit her chest, and she realized ruefully that even after dating Andrew for four months now, there was no sense of attachment or love that she affliated with him.

As if sensing her thoughts, 'How are things between you and Andrew?'

'We haven't spoken much off late,' Spencer said. 'I mean there was the dinner with my family yesterday, but apart from that, both of us have simply been to busy to think of anything else.'

Aria looked at her with an expression of sadness mingled with sympathy. Something flared up in Spencer. 'I don't need your pity, Aria! It is completely fine that he and I don't spend all our time being mushy lovebirds like you and Ezra. There are so many other things going on, and it is quite hard to spend all my time with him.'

'Oh no Spence, I would never dare to pity the great Spencer Hastings,' Aria said carefully. 'It's just...it's just when you and Andrew started dating, I had thought to myself that you had finally gotten together with someone you knew long enough and liked as well. I thought you would be ecstatic and happy with him, just like I am with Ezra and I –'

'Do you have to talk about how perfect you and Ezra are every single moment of your life?' Spencer snapped. 'Andrew and I have so many other priorities, and we _understand_ that. Not everybody is like you two!'

'I am sorry, I didn't mean that,' Aria said sincerely. 'All I want is for you to be with someone who makes you happy.'

'I don't need a boy to make me happy, I can do that myself.'

It was true. She was fiercely independent, and found it near to impossible to let someone in enough to give them the reins of her happiness. She wanted to be in charge of what happened to her, her emotions and her feelings, so that nobody else could hurt her with their actions. Her family did that enough. _Yet_, there was a small miniscule part of her that actually hoped that somebody would be brave enough to fall in love with her, somebody she too loved with all her heart, someone who made the tears and pain worth it. But she would rather die than admit it to anybody else. Even Aria.

'I know Spencer.' Aria sounded tired. 'I am just looking out for you, like I know you always do for me.'

'You're really tiny and I love you,' Spencer said, smiling at last. 'But I can take care of myself. And, right now I need to leave for practice.'

'So early in the morning?' Aria protested.

'It is the first game of the season, Aria,' Spencer said. 'And I am not losing it to the Lakers.'

Quickly finishing her second muffin and glass of cold milk, Spencer grabbed her bag and head out. Though practice is what she had told Aria, her real destination was somewhere else.

* * *

Andrew kissed her, his hard mouth hot against her soft ones. As soon as she had left Aria's place, she had driven to Andrew's. His tongue pushed against her lips, forcing them open. Without waiting for her reaction, it darted inside her mouth, deepening the kiss. Surprised as she was, Spencer made no effort to stop him. She ran her hands up his back, reaching for his light blonde hair. She wanted to tug at it, pull him closer to her, but his hair was too short and there was nothing to hold onto. His hair should have been longer, softer even, she had always liked the idea of pulling a man's hair when she kissed him, while his long fingers traced outlines on her back, enticing her senses. But Andrew neither had hair she could pull, nor did he have long fingers that did wonderful things to her. She mentally scolded herself for thinking so, when suddenly, Andrew slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt and reached for her bra strap, trying to unhook it.

Spencer broke away from the kiss. 'What are you doing?' Even after spending the past fifteen minutes heavily making out with him, Spencer didn't feel as breathless as the novels described the heroine to feel after a kiss.

'We have been together for four months now Spencer, it is about time,' Andrew said, leaning into kiss her against. His hands were pulling at her bra strap, trying to undo them.

'I am _not_ ready yet Andrew,' Spencer said, trying to wriggle herself out of his hands.

'Spencer come on,' he protested.

'_Andrew_!'

He pulled away, untangling himself from her. 'I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. We have been together for so long, so I just naturally assumed that we could take our relationship to the next level.'

'I am not ready.' Spencer wondered whether she would ever really be ready. There was no painful anticipation or desire that overtook her body when she kissed him. Many a times she tried to make herself want him more, but it never succeeded. It wasn't like he was a bad kisser, he was quite good, actually, but they never left her panting for breath, desperately wanting more. The thought of being that vulnerable in front of him wasn't her fondest thought. She didn't feel comfortable enough with him to let him see her that way. Would she ever be? 'I will let you know when I am ready.'

'I am sorry,' Andrew repeated. 'Last night went so well, your parents are such wonderful people and I just assumed that you know...'

'Your definition of wonderful must be different from mine,' Spencer said, though she wasn't really surprised at Andrew's remark. Her parents had a way of being super charming and friendly in front of the others, hiding all the coldness and tension that usually took over when they were home alone. The pretences and façades were a regular part of the Hastings life, and it was quite natural that Spencer too found it very easy to mask her true emotions in front of other people.

'They are lovely, Spencer, you ought to be more grateful,' Andrew said. 'They are so warm to me and _so_ very accepting of us.'

Of course they were. The Campbells and the Hastings were old family friends, and if there was one action of hers they were proud of, it was her picking Andrew. 'That's because they loooove you. I am not sure they feel the same way about me.'

'Then you must have done something wrong,' Andrew said, as if it was the most obvious explanation. '_You_ are the one at fault here. Your parents are amazing people. If they aren't doing right by you, you are _definitely_ doing something wrong.'

'You did not just say that.'

'Babe, I was just kidding.'

'You are supposed to be on _my_ side,' Spencer said accusingly. 'Not theirs. I know they are nice to you, but when I tell you my side of the story, you are supposed to trust me, and take my side!'

'Why do you always take everything so seriously?' Andrew retorted. 'And I like your parents. Why should I talk ill about them just because you feel they treat you unfairly?'

'You know what? I am not going to spoil my mood because my stupid boyfriend can't stop being such an ass.'

'Don't you dare talk to me like that!'

'Don't you tell me what to do! I'll see you at the game.'

Without waiting for a response from him, she grabbed her bag and stormed out of his house, slamming the door shut furiously after her. After her conversation with Aria earlier, she had wanted to make some effort to have a real connection with Andrew, and it had failed. Not only had it failed, it had also made her feel uncomfortable and uneasy on all different levels. Andrew wasn't the nicest guy in the world, but he had always been decent to her, and had always respected her for her intellect and presence of mind. It shouldn't have surprised her - the way he acted, but she felt a little more hope die inside her. Great love and romance were written for people like Aria, not her. She would always have more important things to take care of, things that would take precedence over everything else. If she ever got married, it would be like her parents. Not hating each other, but not loving each other. A tie that was born out of mere convenience, and nothing more.

* * *

Sweat rimmed his forehead as he peered closely at the object in his left hand, his eyes scrunched up in concentration. With the knife in his other hand, he carved out a perfect circle, letting the scraps of wood fall to the ground. It was an unusually quiet morning, and he was grateful for it. His father wasn't home, giving him the chance to work without interruption. He couldn't even begin to think of answers to the questions he would be asked if his dad caught him in the shed, making something he so clearly shouldn't.

The woody smell of the tools and slabs of wood lying around calmed his nerves, and let him focus better. It was very rarely that he got to work like this, in absolute solitude, without having anybody disturb him. The neighbourhood wasn't a very noisy one, but Toby particularly enjoyed getting to work in sheer silence.

A few strands of his hair fell to his eyes, and he brushed them away, along with the droplets of sweat that had adorned his forehead. Sure that it wasn't going to fall into his eyes again, he took the knife and started carving out the edges. He worked with steady determination, not giving himself a break. His muscles flexed slightly as he moved, and one could easily see his sculpted body under his sweat mingled t-shirt. He bent down to take another knife, one with a sharper edge and a better angle. As he bent, the sunlight hit his back, revealing his well maintained body. The gym was too costly, and a luxury only the richest of the rich could afford in Rosewood, and the only way he had come to have such an impressive physique was due to his long hours indulging in various forms of manual labour. Not that he was actually aware of that.

When he felt satisfied with his carving, he took a moment to appreciate what he had made and placed the object on the ground, picking up his toolbox instead. He shuffled through it, looking for two hinges that would go perfectly well with what he was making. At last when he felt like he had found good ones, he pulled out a couple of nails and put it aside. Putting the box down and replacing it with the object, he held the hinge where he wanted it to be, and began fastening it with the nails he had picked out. After that, he looked at intently, wondering whether it looked nice. The designs adorning it were beautiful, yet simple, aptly suiting her preferences. He had to admit, he had definitely outdone himself this time. Every year, he would sit out to make the most perfect birthday gift for her, and at the end of it, feel like he had done a terrible job. But this year...this year he felt a sudden surge of pride swell up his chest.

The object in his hand looked _beautiful_, and that itself was an understatement. The varnishing and painting wasn't even done yet, all he had done was the carving and shaping, but it still looked _so_ good. The edges were smooth and fine, while the designs were exquisite and pretty. The desire to complete it with the paints and varnish filled him, but unfortunately he had forgotten to buy those. He could always run to the store and get them, but his dad would be home soon, and he couldn't bear to be interrupted and interrogated.

After packing all his tools into the toolbox, he looped it through his right arm, while his left one tightly gripped the object. He got up from the stool and made his way out of the tool-shed and out into the hot son. The sight of Emily Fields drinking something near her doorstep met his eyes, and he smiled at her. There was a point when they had been close to being friends, but it had never really progressed further. She smiled back at him, waving slightly as she did so. Emily had been one of the nicer ones of Alison's gang, the only one to actually talk to him back then. Their friendship had hardly progressed outside the chemistry lab when Alison had intervened and told Emily not to be friends with people who weren't up to their standards. Toby didn't really blame her. Even though he always wanted to be given a chance, he didn't think he was that interesting a person, certainly not someone who the popular kids wanted to hang out with.

He went inside the house, shutting the door behind him. Not wasting anytime, he entered his bedroom, and stuffed the toolbox and object inside the closet. He sat on a chair near the window, watching his action figures and miniature trucks shine brightly against the light. Despite all the bad memories attached to the house, Toby loved his room dearly. It was quite a dark room but for the steady rays of sunlight that crept in through the window, lighting up the area. He had a stand full of tiny toys kept on the mantelpiece, arranged in a way too meticulous a fashion for a boy his age. The clock he had made for his birthday was hung above the bed, its steady tick tock reminding him of the passing time. It too was something he was extremely proud of.

The thought of working part time with local carpenters had often crossed his minds, and seeing his recent works, he was even more determined to do so. It would be absolutely necessary in order to fund at least a part of his college fee, as he wasn't sure whether he would get that great a scholarship that encompass the whole thing. Sometimes he wished he had brain capacity like Spencer's. He would never take her hardwork and perseverance from her, but the natural aptitude she had towards learning was an asset he could certainly use.

Ever since that day at the woodshop class, they had talked a bit, but not too much. During English class they would start discussing their projects, but soon it would progress to random topics nobody actually talked about. Toby liked being in her company. She was funny, witty _and sweet_, a combination so rare that he had been initially surprised. All the initial dread he had of working with her had washed away, despite the warning from her possessive boyfriend who clearly loathed him. He still wasn't sure whether they were friends, but he felt himself caring for her, wanting to make sure she was okay. After she had called him up from her cousin's house, they hadn't spoken about the incident, as if they had an unspoken agreement had settled between them, to not bring it up ever again.

Thinking of Spencer he realized that he had to seek her help with a lesson in mathematics for an upcoming test on Monday. He hadn't been able to make heads or tails out of it, and had decided to contact her and ask for her assistance. Initially he had been reluctant, since they'd have to study in either of their houses owing to the fact that it was a weekend and school was closed. It was a weird thought, actually visiting someone else's house or having them come over. The only person whose house he had been to over the years had been Caleb's, and he hadn't even gone there much. Caleb's foster parents hated him bringing friends over, so mostly they hung out in Toby's house or in the park or something. He missed his best friend dearly. It had been hard to adjust to a life without Caleb, as the two had grown to be as close as brothers over the years. He hoped that he would come back soon, even before the semester ended, so that they could just sit back and play video games or something.

* * *

'What kind of a job are you looking for?'

'Are there more available than what you have put up here?' Toby turned away from the notice board to face Jack Jones, the owner of _Crack Flat and Roll_, his favourite music store in Rosewood. It was a small shop located at the economically lower area of the town, and it contained albums and records that weren't sold in the bigger, more popular stores.

'We do, but that again depends on what kind of job you're looking for. I'll be interning with _HollywoodInc_ for the entirety of the year, and I could really use some help around here.'

'That is an amazing offer Jack, but I'm looking for something that involves more manual labour. Carpentry is what I want, it would not only give me the money I need for college, but also look good on my applications.'

'You are taking up carpentry in college?' Jack started rummaging through a box. He picked up a few, looked through them and stuffed them back inside. Another box was lying around there, so he went through it and found a brown coloured flyer, which he handed over to Toby. 'I didn't even know they offered that in college.'

'I'm actually looking for architecture,' Toby said, taking the flyer from him. 'I just thought any kind of work in the area would boost up my chances.'

_JP & C Constructions is hiring part time carpenters to help with different kind of assignments. Applicants should be above the age of 18. Practical experience is appreciated. For further details, visit our outlet at Bestville Blvd, Lane 19, Rosewood, PA._

'This is perfect,' Toby remarked. 'I'll pay them a visit on Monday after school.'

'Are you sure you're up for this kind of work?' Jack asked. 'I mean, aren't you senior years supposed to have shit loads of work?'

'We do, but I think I can manage,' Toby answered. 'I really need this job.'

'Then I hope you get it,' Jack said smiling.

Ever since Toby had started visiting the place two years ago, Jack had been working there. They had formed a weird kind of friendship over the time, and Toby used to look forward to meeting him. Jack had time and again said that he was the 'loner with weird taste in music that nobody could understand', and Toby connected to that on a personal level. Despite its insane name, _Crack Flat and Roll_ – to Toby at least – held the coolest and best music in town.

'I'm going to take a look around to see what you've got around here,' Toby said, moving towards the aisles of music.

Downloading music off the internet was certainly an option, but some of his choices were not well known enough to have all their music available online. Toby found it extremely amusing how _Crack Flat and Roll_ seemed to have copies of them all. He picked up a few CDs and looked through their discography. Most of them were stuff he had listened to over summer, when he had spent all his time working in the tool-shed. His father had skipped town for the entirety of it, giving Toby the exact kind of peace and solitude he so relished.

A sudden whoosh of air greeted him, and for a split second he could hear the voices of the vehicles passing outside. Subconsciously, he looked over his shoulder and saw a female form walk into the store. He went back to his CDs, when he realized just who had walked in. He turned around, clearly surprised.

'Spencer? What are you doing here?'

'I was just leaving the supermarket across the street after buying some energy drinks, when I saw you enter this place.' She approached him, a broad smile adorning her face. Looking over his shoulder, she observed the album in his hand. 'I thought I'd say hi.'

'Hi,' Toby said, and immediately felt stupid for doing so. What was wrong with him?

Spencer laughed. 'Hi back at you!' She walked around him and picked up a few CDs herself. A fond smile appeared on her face. 'Emily used to drag me here when we were close. She would go on and on about all these different artists. I remember being highly amused. None of the others would actually come with her, and I've always had a hard time saying no to my friends, so I'd always be the one accompanying her here.'

'Actually, she was the one who told me about this place,' Toby said, his own memories dancing before his eyes. One day while taking a break from chemistry work, music had come up in the conversation, and Emily had excitedly told him about the place and urged him to go there. 'Back when we were chemistry lab partners we used to often talk about music.'

A look of uneasiness crossed her face, but she dropped it immediately. 'Are you into sports?'

'Not really,' Toby answered honestly. 'I mean, I do enjoy baseball. Caleb and I – he is my best friend – used to follow the game, but I am not up to date with it at this point.'

'The first field hockey match of the season is today, and I'm team captain.' She turned to look at him, excitement lighting up her face. 'You should come see it.'

'I don't know anything about the sport.' He thought he saw a flash of disappointment on her face, but he wasn't sure if he had just been imagining it. A tiny bit of guilt churned in his belly. 'I even have this math test on Monday which I can't make heads or tails out of...I was actually going to ask you for help...'

'Well I certainly can't help you today, I have practice until an hour before the match,' Spencer said. 'And there is the victory party after–'

'Cocky, aren't we?' Toby chuckled.

'The Sharks haven't lost a single game since I joined the team.' A flair of confidence lit up her face, her expression growing slightly serious. 'And we are not about to begin just when I've become team captain.' She looked at him intensely for a few seconds, before her lips curved up into a smile, the seriousness fading away. 'So. Tell me you're coming. It'll be fun, I promise. As my friend, don't you want to be there to support me?'

'I don't know how much difference my support will make,' Toby said, looking down in a manner of self depreciation.

'Of course it will,' Spencer said quickly. Leaning forward, her tiny hand fastened itself around his free one and gave it a gentle squeeze. Warmth flooded through his body at her touch, and he squeezed back gently. Looking up, he saw her big brown eyes looking at him intently, her lips pouting. The adorableness of the sight melted his insides, and he restrained himself with all he had from reaching out and pinching her cheeks. 'It'll mean a lot to me. Besides, I know you'll have fun. The atmosphere is pretty contagious.'

'Alright,' Toby said finally.

'You're awesome,' Spencer said, leaving his hand, grinning. 'I'm going to go now. I've got to grab lunch before hitting practice once again.

'Bye,' He said, as she turned around and left the store. He watched her retreating figure for as long as she was in sight, an unexplainable happiness warming his heart. When he turned around, he saw Jack look at him an amused look on his face.

'What?' Toby asked accusingly.

'Nothing,' Jack replied with a laugh. 'You've got good taste.'

'What?' Toby repeated in confusion. Realization dawned him. 'You mean she and I? No no no no. Not at all. We are friends. She's just a friend.'

'Well all the good stories start out like that,' Jack said, winking.

'She has a boyfriend Jack,' Toby said.

'Bummer,' Jack said. 'I really thought you two had some chemistry.'

'Not really,' Toby said sincerely. He hadn't even considered such a scenario. Spencer was his friend, nothing else. 'Besides, I don't even look at her that way.'

'Regardless of that, I'm rooting for you two.'

'There is nothing to root for,' Toby said, laughing.

* * *

The bleachers were full of screaming people, and Toby felt extremely nervous. Crowds had always made him uncomfortable, and this was definitely no exception. He walked up row after row of excited schoolmates, looking for a place to sit. Being out in the open with so many people made him feel vulnerable and weak, and he found himself regretting his decision more and more by the minute. _It is for Spencer_, he reminded himself. She had considered him her friend, and he didn't want to let her down. Clutching his hot dog in his hand, he climbed up a few more rows until he found an empty spot next to a student holding a DLSR camera. He made his way towards him, and sat down.

'You're new to these games,' the boy remarked without looking at him.

Panic seized his chest. He had intended of slipping in and out of the game unnoticed. 'How do you know that?'

'I am part of the yearbook committee and I've come to every single game so far. I know every single face in the crowd.' The boy turned to him and held out his hand. 'I'm Lucas.'

'I'm Toby,' Toby said, taking his hand. They stood there, shaking hands awkwardly for while, when Lucas let go.

'This is going to be one amazing match,' he said, peering through his camera. 'You've picked wisely for your first game.'

'Why do you say that?' Toby asked curiously. He wasn't sure what to make of this Lucas boy, but he seemed harmless enough.

'The team has never lost a single game since Spencer Hastings joined the team, and she's captaining this year, it ought to be really exciting.'

'Oh. She told me that.' Toby wasn't really surprised that she had been right. Despite never having interacted with her before senior year, he had heard some really great things about Spencer.

'_She _told you?' Lucas asked incredulously.

'Yeah...I mean...she invited me to this game to be quite honest,' Toby said awkwardly.

'You're friends with _Spencer Hastings_?' Lucas asked. 'Why are you sitting here with me? Shouldn't you be sitting with her other friends across the stadium. That is where the cool crowd sits.'

Toby laughed, finding the whole notion of him being part of the cool crowd absolutely ridiculous. 'We're just English project partners.'

'That seems more likely,' Lucas said, looking at him curiously. 'I mean no offense, you seem like a nice guy, but the not the kind of guy who is chummy with Spencer Hastings and her friends.'

There was nothing untrue about his statement, but the blatant honesty in it hurt him. Truthfully, even he didn't think Spencer and he could be real friends considering how vastly different their worlds were, but being told that straight to his face stung a little. Over the week he had begun to enjoy her company which was a mixture of honest pragmatism, a flicker of hope which she tried so hard to hide and an unquenchable taste for knowledge. On top of that, she was nice to him, treating him like a _person_, and not a worm that people prodded upon.

'I am sorry dude, I didn't mean to–'

'No it's completely alright, I mean it is the truth anyway, so...'

'Good. I'm sure she's a nice person, but these are the ways of Rosewood, sadly.' A loud bang was heard, piercing through the already noisy crowd. Everybody fell silent for a moment and started cheering again. 'The match is about to start.'

Toby sat down, staring out into the field. He couldn't quite understand what was going on, so he decided to look for Spencer instead. On spotting her, he smiled to himself and focused on her. She was running around, shouting out directions with her hockey stick in one hand. A team mate passed the ball to her, and she deftly started moving towards the goal, guiding the ball forward. One of the opposing team's player was following her, mimicking her moments, but that didn't seem to deter her. When she was close to the goal net, she cleverly passed the ball to a team mate – something the opposition wasn't expecting – who swung her stick and hit the ball straight into the goal net. A loud cheer arose from the stadium, and everybody got up to scream. Toby too found himself getting up, clapping happily.

The match went on for a few more hours, the game shifting uneasily between the two teams. The Lakers were good, he had to admit, from whatever he had seen of the game. Each time the Sharks gained an advantage the Lakers snatched it from them, and vice versa. Towards the end, both the teams were on 5-5. The atmosphere was tense, and there was eerie silence, as everybody was holding their breath in anticipation and anxiety. Toby was standing up, on the edge of the seat. He saw Spencer huddle with her team, giving them instructions. Soon they broke off the huddle and dispersed in different directions.

When the referee blew the whistle, Spencer appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the ball. Without waiting for a moment, she started guiding it with her hockey stick, an opposition player hot at her heels. The Lakers player got it from her and everybody groaned, but Spencer advanced her stick and grabbed it again. She ran quickly, stick in hand and when she neared the goal, she swung her bat and the ball shot forward into the net, while the goalie moved towards it to stop it. Everybody was silent, but the referee blew her whistle, awarding a goal to the Sharks, and the stadium erupted in applause.

Toby clapped louder, and even called out the team name. He also found himself cheering for Spencer, and wanting to congratulate her personally. From what he could see, her face was rimmed with sweat, but the extreme amount of happiness made her glow. There was passion radiating from her, and despite the nature of her appearance, Toby thought she was shining in utmost glory.

'I'm going to go down and congratulate her,' he said to Lucas.

'There's no point,' Lucas said. 'After every match, she had her friends head out to the Grille to celebrate. The cheerleaders, the players and their closest friends. Its like they book the place before every game. On those nights, they don't notice anybody but themselves.'

'I am sure that's not true. I am sure I can congratulate her.'

Lucas was most probably right, but Toby really wanted to tell congratulate her and tell her that she was right. _He had enjoyed himself immensely_.

'Suit yourself. You're in for –'

He was already out of earshot, pushing through the crowd, making his way down to the ground. Everybody was jumping up and down, cheering and screaming, and no one seemed to notice him in particular. Once he was on the ground, he started moving towards Spencer, who was smiling her widest since he had met her. She was laughing actually, one of those rare, genuine laughs that reached her eyes. He felt himself laughing too, wanting nothing more than to congratulate her at the moment. He noticed her looking in his direction, and he waved at her. Unfortunately, she didn't wave back and he realized with a pang that she hadn't seen him. He was almost there anyway, he could congratulate her from up close, but right before he reached there, a swarm of people enveloped her and hugged her.

Pausing in his footsteps, he observed the scenario. Spencer's friends were hauling her off the field, all of the laughing happily, the euphoria of their first victory coursing through themselves. Disappointment hit Toby head on, and he felt terrible for even expecting to get a chance to celebrate her. Just because she had asked him to come, didn't mean that she would actually notice him. But then again, it wasn't really her fault. If she had seen him, she would have waved back and spoken to him, he was sure of that. But that didn't stop it from feeling disappointed and upset. Turning around he started walking to the exit, his head bent down in shame. Not only was it upsetting, it also was quite humiliating, especially since he hardly knew her and had no concrete reason to get down to the field to congratulate her except for the overwhelming desire to do so.

Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for ending it like that. I promise you the next chapter will be LOADS better. In fact, from what I've planned, its one of my FAVORITES and I'm SOOO looking forward to writing it. Also. Caleb and Toby are heterosexual lifepartners in this, and I've tweaked Lucas a bit. :/ **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW. They make my life. 3 Spoby goodness in chapter 4, I PROMISE.**


End file.
